


Fractured Bloodlines

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora's ties to Tristan were always the most important to her - until they became part of different sire lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Bloodlines

Klaus had told Aurora of the vow he had once made with his siblings to stick together as they fled from their father; Always and Forever. There had been a time when Aurora and Tristan had believed that the same would apply to them as well, and not just the years when they had been compelled to believe that they really were the Mikaelson siblings. With her mother having died giving birth to her, and her father never having entirely forgiven her for that, Tristan had been her one ally in her family growing up, and at the time Aurora had believed that there would be nothing that could change that.

Until the day they met the Mikaelson family. When Aurora met Niklaus, it was the beginning of a rift between herself and Tristan, and although their relationship recovered once the relationship had ended, it was never the same after everything that had happened with Aurora and Niklaus’s relationship, since Tristan had struggled so much to accept that they were together, that someone other than himself now took first place in Aurora’s life. 

And when the siblings were turned to vampires, that led to another fracture in their bloodlines; since Tristan was sired by Elijah and Aurora by Rebekah, it led to more conflict between the two. Aurora had accepted this initially; while she knew of the existence of the sire bond, neither she nor Tristan had fallen victim to it in a way that she had heard of other vampires doing, so her first loyalty remained to Tristan, not to Rebekah (who she remained unable to forgive even knowing that the compulsion had been Elijah’s idea and not hers). Yet once they heard of the deaths of Finn and Kol Mikaelson, and knew that the death of an Original meant that all those in their sire line must also die, all thoughts of their past rift were gone, and both Tristan and Aurora knew that they could not allow Elijah or Rebekah to die, in order that neither of them would lose the other. Much as Aurora loathed Elijah once she understood that he had compelled her to believe Niklaus was a monster, and much as she imagined the revenge she could take, she knew that her brother’s life must be preserved at all costs, which meant leaving Elijah alive.

She still thought sometimes about killing Niklaus. Aurora had been watching him herself when she could, had her spies when she couldn’t, and so she knew of all the other women who had been in his life. She knew of Katerina, of Vivianne, of Caroline, knew that none of these had turned out the way Niklaus had wanted, and wondered if that was because none of these women were her, whether things could have been different with them if she and Niklaus had stayed together. And of course she, Tristan and Lucien could never forget all those years they had been denied their own identity due to being compelled to believe they were the Mikaelson siblings.

Even now, even knowing that by taking out an Original it spelled the end for their entire sire line, Aurora still thought of killing Niklaus for his betrayal of her. Of course, that would mean the end for Lucien, but Aurora knew that if it was a choice between Lucien and her brother, she would choose Tristan every time. They may have now been part of different sire lines, but Aurora knew that the blood link to Tristan would take priority over her link to Rebekah. So she and Tristan would do what they could to make sure Rebekah and Elijah survived. 

But as for Niklaus? The love Aurora felt for him had turned to hate once she saw him turn straight from her to the token human Camille O’Connell. So she began with Camille, by making sure that Niklaus knew what it was to have someone he loved and then to lose them, just as she had. And then, when he had suffered enough, she was going to kill him. But Elijah and Rebekah, she would keep to the original plan of trapping them. Because even though they had made the vow when they believed themselves to be the Mikaelson siblings, Always and Forever still held true for Aurora and Tristan.


End file.
